


I Wanted Just to Hold You

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings and episode tag for 5.01 from Blaine's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted Just to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics to _Got To Get You Into My Life_.

Blaine felt Kurt pull him close as they stood on the table. His first thought was "Man!" Then the light scent of Kurt's aftershave and sweat came through and he reached for his boyfriend. The breadth of his ribs under Blaine's hand reminded him of how long they'd been apart. He hadn't been there to feel the gradual changes as they happened. A moment of plangent sadness ended when their lips met.

He was home. They pulled closer, legs slotted together comfortably. He melted into it, letting himself be swept away by Kurt. Kurt's hand slid down his back and Blaine moaned, thrusting his tongue between Kurt's parted lips.

A vibration from his pocket broke them apart.

"Something urgent?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "Sam reminding us that not everyone has invested in rainbow flags."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm paraphrasing," Blaine said, "but he's offered to bribe a janitor if we want some privacy."

"We're not hiding in a closet." Kurt stepped down and held out his hand. "Come to dinner tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "I have to be home by ten. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'll talk to Dad and Carole," Kurt said. "I love you."

Blaine stroked Kurt's face. "You're my everything."

Kurt turned and kissed his hand.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"Now get to class. I'll clean up our picnic."

Blaine grinned as he walked away. He could still feel Kurt's hands on his body, his lips pressing. They were back together.


End file.
